kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
Pluto (プルートゥ, Purūtu), nicknamed Plu-Plu, is a supernatural dog that the Phantomhive household picks up in the anime. Character Outline In his human form Pluto has shoulder-length gray/silver hair, red eyes, and fangs. His pupils are also slitted and he has black toenails. He is often shown nude in his human form, as he changes back and forth from his demon hound form to his human form frequently. Later, he is shown wearing a suit more frequently.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 When in his demon hound form he becomes a monstrous dog, easily towering over Sebastian Michaelis and even tall humans. He has white fur, red pupils, black sclera and long, black nails. He does not speak, even in his human form, and simply makes dog-like sounds, such as whining noises, howling and barking. Even when in his human form, he retains dog-like characteristics, such as continuing to run around on all fours and using his nose to find things. He can turn into his dog form upon will or more unintentionally, such as when excited.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth When the Phantomhive household goes to the village of Houndsworth, they initially believe the legend of the demon hound to be a farce created by Henry Barrymore, but when he is dragged from the cell where he was being kept and is found dead, they investigate further. Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka initially discover a strange, nude man, and before they can investigate him further, they are distracted by the townspeople. When they turn around, they see a large devil dog, but decide to follow him further when they notice he is carrying part of Angela's clothing. However, it turns out that he was just her pet, but had killed Henry because of his abuse of the devil dog legend. Angela asks if they will take him in so he can behave better, and Ciel Phantomhive agrees, knowing how much Sebastian despises dogs. Shard of Hope He aids Ciel, Grell Sutcliff, and Sebastian in finding Elizabeth Midford by unsealing the door to the tower she is being held in. After their fight with Drossel Keinz he is seen calmly laying at Drossel's master's feet, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's surprise. It is later shown that the reason for this is because the puppet manipulating Drossel was controlled by Angela. Conspiracy and Revenge Pluto is seen when Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian recall their pasts and how they were recruited. He is seen helping Finnian with his gardenwork, though he creates more problems by burning all the trees. Later, he uses his fire breath to defend Phantomhive Manor. right|thumb|150px|Pluto uses his ability to breathe fire. When Ash goes on the rampage, he uses Pluto's demon hound abilities to set most of London on fire. As he goes out of control and cannot be stopped with mere anesthetic, Ciel orders his servants to kill Pluto. Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy sadly agree, and using their various skills, are able to take him out, injuring themselves in the process. In the end Sebastian promises Ciel that he would "gather Pluto's bones" later, indicating that Pluto had been killed. Trivia * He does not seem to be overly fond of most people, but listens to Sebastian most of the time and is notably envious when Sebastian gives his attention to a cat.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 * It is known that he likes Innuko dog treats. * A dish called Demon Hound Cake was served to Ciel by Sebastian in episode 9, the dish's design is based on Pluto.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 * Despite his inexplicable trait of transformation, Angela writes it off as 'bad habit', much to the outrage of Baldroy. * Pluto can breathe fire in both demon form and human form.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 23 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Houndsworth Arc